Mecha Overlord
by MarioSonicfan2000
Summary: Dr Eggman has built a secret weapon, Shadow kills Eggman but the project is released in the process! How will he and his friends beat this new nemesis?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not known any of the characters in this story except for Mecha Shadow, Sega owns the other characters.**

**Mecha overlord Prologue: The secret project**

**Location: Green forest, Eggmans base…**

Shadow was running through the base, smashing one robot after another. The G.U.N. Commander told him Eggman was developing a secret weapon, and that he would have to find it and destroy it. "The doctor is going to regret making that secret weapon." Shadow said. Suddenly a voice was heard. "Very well Shadow, you've taken out almost every single robot here, but now you'll have to face me!" Eggman said. A giant dragon like creature landed on the floor. Eggman was in the cockpit. "Prepare yourself Shadow, I will end your life once and for all!" Eggman shouted. The dragon robot lifted its claw and tried to hit Shadow, but he avoided the attack. "Chaos control!" Shadow said. "Huh? Where did that hedgehog go?" Eggman wondered. Shadow then landed on the cockpit. "Chaos..." Shadow said as he began glowing red. "BLAST" Shadow shouted. The robot dragon was destroyed by the explosion and Eggman barely survived. Shadow walked up to him. "Please let me live! I'll pay you! I'll go to jail! Just let me live!" Eggman begged. Shadow, however didn't want to show mercy. He grabbed Eggman. Shadow threw him against a wall. "Goodbye forever, doctor!" Shadow exclaimed. "Chaos Strike." Shadow said. Eggman didn't know what was happening, but suddenly shadow appeared in front of him, his hand surrounded by electricity. And then bam, Shadow punched Eggman in the stomach and Eggman was electrocuted. Shadow looked at Eggmans body, smiling. "Finally this world can live in peace." He said. He was walking through the base until he heard a voice. "EGGMAN KILLED, EGGMAN KILLED! RELEASE PROJECT MSH! RELEASE PROJECT MSH!" The voice said. Shadow was now on his guard. "This must be the secret project! Time to destroy it!" Shadow said confidently. Suddenly a robot came flying towards him. The robot kicked Shadow in the stomach before Shadow could even dodge. When Shadow stood up he saw how the robot looked like. It was similar to Mecha Sonic, but this one looked like Shadow. "Well, Well, Well, Shadow the hedgehog. I finally get to see you." The robot said. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Shadow asked. "Just call me Mecha Shadow! The REAL ultimate life form!" The robot, now known as Mecha Shadow said. "Now if you excuse me, I have things to do…" Mecha Shadow said. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted, as he disappeared. "I got to go to G.U.N. headquarters and report this to the Commander!" Shadow said, before using Chaos Control.

**So how do you guys like it so far? Review! And about the Final Battle, that was just a test story… This is the real deal!**


	2. Team Metal

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters that appear in this story except for Robin and Mecha Shadow, Sega owns the Sonic characters**

**Mecha Overlord chapter one: Team Metal**

**Location: Radical City lab, Tails Dolls chamber.**

Metal Sonic was walking through the chamber, searching for the Tails Doll. "Damn! Where is he?" Metal Sonic said furious. He walked around a little until he spotted him. He walked up to him, and saw he was sleeping, Tails Doll was the only one who was in the lab, he could not leave the lab though, it had to be opened from the outside. Metal Sonic slapped the Tails Doll, but it didn't work. "I'm going to devour your soul…" Tails Doll whispered. He was still sleeping and was obviously dreaming. Metal Sonic was tired of waiting and punched him in the face. He woke up. "WHO THE HELL DARES TO PUNCH THE GREAT GAMING SATAN!" He said furiously. He noticed Metal Sonic. "Metal! Why are you here and why the hell did you punch me?" Tails Doll asked. "Because I need your help and you were sleeping." He answered. "And why do you need my help?" Tails Doll asked. "Eggman is dead, but he made a robot named Mecha Shadow, he is dangerous and can destroy the world if he gets the Chaos Emeralds!" Metal Sonic answered. "But you do know that we are trapped here right?" Tails Doll said. "Just a second." Metal said. "Metal Drill" He said. Metal Sonic drilled through the wall and for the first time in 15 years, Tails Doll saw light. "Wow, just wow! Where did you learn that?" Tails Doll asked. "I'll explain later, right now we got to go to Reactive Factory!" Metal Sonic said. "Metal Knuckles?" Tails Doll asked. "Metal Knuckles." Metal Sonic replied. And thus they left off…

On the way Metal Sonic explained how he learned that stuff and explained his plan in Sonic Heroes to copy all the data, transform into Metal Overlord, and getting defeated…

**Reactive Factory lab 2X, Metal Knuckles chamber.**

Metal Sonic and Tails Doll entered the chamber. It looked so mechanical. They spotted Metal Knuckles and ran towards him. "He's turned off…" Tails Doll said. "I'll activate him." Metal Sonic said. He searched for a switch and found one. He Activated Metal Knuckles. "Huh? Where am I?" Metal Knuckles asked. "Reactive Factory, we just activated you." Tails Doll said. "Oh cool, but why?" he asked. "Metal Sonic will explain." Tails Doll said. "Eggman is dead, but he created a robot named Mecha Shadow! He is very dangerous and can destroy the world if he gets the Chaos Emeralds!" Metal Sonic said. "Okay, I'll help you guys!" Metal Knuckles shouted. "Sweet, but we need a team name…." Metal Sonic said. "…Why?" Tails Doll Asked. "Because when I tried to destroy Sonic and friends they had team names like Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose…" Metal Sonic said. "How about Team Metal?" Metal Knuckles suggested. "That would work!" Tails Doll said. "But where will we go first? We need to find the Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Shadow!" Metal Knuckles exclaimed. "We'll go to Wave Ocean, my sensors indicate that there is a Chaos Emerald there." Metal Sonic said. And thus they went to Wave Ocean.

**G.U.N. headquarters.**

Shadow entered the headquarters and walked to the Commander's room. "Shadow, how did the mission go?" The Commander asked. "I killed Eggman but the robot was freed when I killed Eggman… Mecha Shadow is his name… He is much more powerful than anything I've faced before, he defeated me in a matter of seconds…" Shadow answered. "Oh… you did your best to defeat that robot, I know that. If he really is that powerful he'll probably go after the Chaos Emeralds…." The Commander said. "Great, do you know where one of the Emeralds is?" Shadow asked. "Yes, one is located in the Lost World. You'll need to go the Mystic Ruins for that. But I want Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to go with you." The Commander replied. "Fine with me, I'm going to need them." Shadow said. At that exact moment Sonic and co. walked in. "Alright, time to go the Mystic Ruins then!" Sonic said. "Let's do this!" Tails said. "Time to go retrieve the Emerald!" Knuckles shouted.

**Unknown location.**

"Ugh where am I?" A male red hedgehog said. "I must've passed out after that battle with Mecha Shadow." He said. "Okay Robin, time to go search for the Emeralds!" Robin said. Robin is a red hedgehog similar to Shadow but without markings on his quills, He has black eyes and tends to stay calm, and he has purple shoes, shoes similar to Sonic's.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Review! And I'll probably post the next chapter in a few hours. After that I'll slow down a little.**


	3. Emerald found

**Disclaimer: All sonic characters belong to SEGA, Robin and Mecha Shadow belong to me.**

**Mecha Overlord chapter two: Emerald found**

**Location: Soleanna, castle town**

A portal opened, three figures emerged from the portal. "It's good to be back here." Figure 1 said. "Silver you got to be serious! Mecha Shadow may have a few Emeralds already! Figure 2 said. "Yes, indeed, We need to be on guard! If we spot Mecha Shadow I'll make him drown in darkness!" Figure 3 said. "Mephiles, you know you can't do this alone!" Silver said. "Neither can you or Blaze!" Mephiles replied. "True, but together we might stand a chance." Blaze said. They knew they had to go to Wave Ocean, because Mephiles could feel an extreme amount of energy there. A few minutes later they found the mirror and entered it.

**Location: Station Square**

Amy was shopping with cream, they really needed new clothes, shoes etc. After a while they got bored. "What should we do?" Cream asked. "We could go to Emerald Coast! Big is fishing there and he'd like it if we'd visit him!" Amy said. "Yeah, Mr. Big would like that, I'm going to tell mommy that I'm going to Emerald Coast!" Cream said while running off. Amy waited a few minutes, and Cream returned. "She says it's okay! Let's go Amy." Cream said. After a minute or so they entered Emerald Coast. They saw Big fishing. "I GOT A FISH!" Big shouted. "Wow this one is heavy!" Big said. "Hey Big!" Amy said while approaching him. "Amy! Bunny!" Big shouted as he hugged them. "Yeah, We're happy to see you too!" Amy said. "Did you hear about Eggman and Mecha Shadow!" Big asked. "Um no, could you tell us?" Amy asked. "Okay, Eggman was building a secret weapon and Shadow had to defeat him, but he killed him once and for all, but then Mecha Shadow appeared and defeated Shadow." Big said. "He's searching for the Chaos Emeralds too!" Big said. "Well, than we have to find them first!" Cream said. "Yeah! Team Rose is going to destroy this guy!" Amy said. And they ran off to G.U.N. to ask if they knew where a Chaos Emerald was located.

**Location: Soleanna, castle town**

"We are finally here!" Metal Knuckles exclaimed. "Yeah! Now where is Wave Ocean?" Tails Doll wondered. "See that Mirror? We are going in there." Metal Sonic said. "Why?" Tails Doll asked. "Because it leads to Wave Ocean." Metal Sonic replied. And they entered the mirror.

**Location: Lost World**

"So this is the Lost World?" Shadow said. "Yeah, It's an ancient temple that belonged to the Knuckles tribe." Knuckles said. "Thanks to this, we know what Chaos would become if he got all 7 Emeralds." Sonic said. They kept going, found some ancient drawings and studied them. "This one says, the Shadow will rise and rule over all, heroes will defeat him, yet two will fall." Tails said. "We know that the Shadow is Mecha Shadow and that we are the heroes, but what does yet two will fall mean?" Shadow wondered. "I don't know but it sounds spooky…" Knuckles said. After 15 minutes they found the Emerald. "There is the Emerald!" Sonic said. He ran towards it, but before he could grab it, he was kicked. "6 to go." Mecha Shadow said. "You! If I were you I would give that Emerald to us really quickly!" Shadow said. "You'll have to fight me and win if you want this Emerald!" Mecha Shadow exclaimed. "We will!" Knuckles said. Shadow ran towards Mecha Shadow and kicked him in the stomach area, but it didn't affect Mecha Shadow, who threw him off with ease. Sonic began running towards him and performed a spinning kick, but Mecha Shadow teleported and appeared behind him, Knuckles reacted quickly and used a combined spindash with Tails to hurt Mecha Shadow. Mecha Shadow got hit, but turned around and was about to kill Knuckles and Tails with a Chaos Beam but Shadow hit him with a chaos uppercut. Sonic began charging a full power light speed attack, and attacked Mecha Shadow when he was off guard. "Fine! You pests won't give up right now do you! YOU WILL AFTER THIS!" Mecha Shadow exclaimed. He began glowing red. "HYPER MODE ACTIVATED" Mecha Shadow shouted. Mecha Shadow used Chaos Control to stop time and charge up a chaos beam. After the effect of Chaos Control was over, he fired the beam and Shadow, Tails and Knuckles were hit. Sonic however, was fast enough to dodge and used Light Speed attack to stop Mecha Shadow before he could kill them with the beam. Mecha Shadow quickly grabbed the Emerald and used Chaos Control to get away. "Ugh, we might have lost, but at least you guys are alive!" Sonic said. "Y-yeah." Shadow said weakly. He stood up and used Chaos Control to warp them to G.U.N.

**G.U.N. headquarters**

"Lost World, but Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are there already. You could search Westopolis though, there have been sightings of a Chaos Emerald there." The Commander said. "Right! We'll be leaving! Thanks!" Amy said. And Team Rose left the scene. Shortly after that, Shadow and Co. arrived. "Shadow! What happened?" The Commander asked. "Mecha Shadow took the Chaos Emerald and almost killed me, Knuckles and Tails, Sonic saved us just before the finishing blow." Shadow replied. "We might have lost an Emerald but at least you guys are alive…" The Commander said. "Yeah, where should we go next?" I sense a lot of energy in Westopolis." Sonic said. "Yeah, go there, Team Rose if on their way to Westopolis." The Commander said. "WHAT!" Sonic said. "YOU LET THOSE KIDS GO THERE WITH MECHA SHADOW ON THE LOOSE! IT COULD KILL THEM!" Sonic said furiously. "Just go over there and retrieve the Emerald okay?" The Commander said. "Okay!" Knuckles said.

**Windy Valley**

Robin walked across the islands, searching for the Emeralds. "I'm going to need one really quick if I want to get out of here…." He said. He searched a few places until he saw an Emerald in the grass. "Great! The cyan one! Chaos control!" He shouted. Robin was gone In a flash.

**And that was the third chapter. Review! **

**Chaos Emeralds in Mecha Shadow's possession: 1**

**Chaos Emeralds in Robin's possession: 1**

**Chaos Emeralds located: 2**

**Undiscovered Emeralds: 3**


	4. The battles

**Disclaimer: Except for Robin and Mecha Shadow, I don't own any of the characters that appear in this story, they belong to SEGA**

**Mecha Overlord chapter three: The battles**

Location: Wave Ocean

Silver, Blaze and Mephiles searched everywhere, but couldn't find the Emerald. "You sure it's here Mephiles?" Silver asked. "Yes, but it is hidden quite well. We will find it though…" Mephiles replied. They walked around a little and found some robots, they weren't Eggman robots though. These robots were made by G.U.N.! "I'll handle them." Blaze said. Blaze used her Pyrokinesis to make flames enter the ground. Blaze moved her eyes and was looking at the robots. She raised her hand and bang! Eruption! She made the flames rise from the ground and they burned the robots. Only a pile of ash was left. "Wow, that must be your secret move…" Mephiles said. "Yes, it is." Blaze said. "Hey look! A Chaos Emerald!" Silver said. He saw it sparkling in the ashes. Silver used his Telekinesis to get the Emerald. "Great! We got one!" Mephiles exclaimed. Suddenly, Silver was punched in the back and flew 15 feet away, crashing into a rock. The one who punched Silver was Metal Knuckles, who quickly grabbed the Emerald. "I believe that belongs to us!" Metal Knuckles said. "Mecha Shadow's minions!" Blaze thought. "We aren't going to let you keep the Emerald without a fight!" Mephiles said. Silver got up and the two teams charged into each other. Metal Sonic punched Silver in the stomach and kicked him in the face, Silver wasn't going to give up that easily though and used his Telekinesis to pick up some rocks to throw at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic dodged them all and used Chaos Control to appear behind Silver and use his Metal Sonic Combo, 30 rapid kicks and punches with enormous amounts of power. Silver was kicked into the sand with the last kick and was getting weaker. He got up and used his Meteor Smash while gathering over 300 rocks. Metal Sonic was hit but didn't want to give up so easily and used his Chaos Blast to hit Silver. Silver survived and they clashed into each other once again. Tails Doll was fighting Mephiles, Tails Doll used his axe to hit Mephiles hard and used Demon Beam to finish him off. Mephiles, however, was still alive and used his cloning ability to create two clones. The clones and Mephiles kicked and punched the Doll to defeat him, but Tails Doll used his red gem before the finishing blow to destroy the clones. Tails Doll used his secret move: Demon explosion to unleash 100 demons from hell. They attacked Mephiles and knocked him out. Blaze was having a hard time battling Metal Knuckles. Metal Knuckles was way too powerful to beat and had the upper hand. Blaze used her Pyrokinesis to create a Fire Sword. She could keep up with Metal Knuckles now. She hit him over and over and over until he was knocked into a rock. Metal Knuckles became angry and wanted to finish Blaze off. He used his Metal Knuckles combo to finish her off: 15 Knuckle punches and 1 full power Knuckle punch. Blaze wasn't knocked out though, and they clashed into each other once again. Meanwhile Silver and Metal Sonic were still fighting. "You will never win! I have to defeat Mecha Shadow!" Silver said. "You are after Mecha Shadow! We too, we thought you were his minions!" Metal Sonic said. "We thought you were his minions!" Silver replied. "Let's stop fighting and work together, okay?" Metal Sonic said. "Great idea! We will definitely stand a chance if we work together!" Silver replied. Blaze, Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll and Mephiles, who had just regained consciousness, heard them. "Good idea…" Mephiles said. "Yeah, we'll be one step closer to defeating Mecha Shadow!" Metal Knuckles said. "But we need a place to stay, a base you know?" Blaze said. "I have an idea!" Metal Sonic said. He picked up the Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted.

**Location: Egg Carrier mark III, control room.**

The six heroes arrived in the control room. "We're here! This is the Egg Carrier mark III, Eggman planned on using this when he released Shadow, but abandoned it once he was inside the ARK." Metal Sonic said. "Wow, this is place is big! I don't get why he didn't use this thing." Silver said. "He thought the ARK would help accomplish his plan." Mephiles said. "So this is where we will be staying?" Blaze asked. "Yes, go look around a little if you feel like it. I need to start this thing up." Metal Sonic said. "I'll stay with you, I want to see how this thing works." Tails Doll said. "No wonder why you are a doll of tails! You're just like him!" Metal Sonic said. Metal Sonic and Tails Doll tried to figure out how to start the thing and found a button which says: PRESS TO START. Metal Sonic pressed it and the Egg Carrier began to fly up. In a few minutes they were flying across the sky with the Egg Carrier.

**Windy Valley**

Robin was jumping from island to island trying to find another Chaos Emerald, but he couldn't find any. "Damn, where are those Emeralds! I'm going to need them…" He said. He jumped from island to island again until he saw a familiar looking robot…. Mecha Shadow. "So Robin, you found me, impressive for a weak hedgehog like you.." Mecha Shadow said. "Weak? I'm not weak. I'm more powerful than you with this Emerald!" Robin replied, showing him the Emerald. "Wrong! I have an Emerald too, that means I am way stronger than you, you insect!" Mecha Shadow said. "I have an idea, we'll fight, who wins… will get both Emeralds!" Robin said. "Prepare for the last fight you will ever get!" Mecha Shadow said confidently. And they began fighting. Mecha Shadow used his Spindash to hit Robin, but Robin guarded. Robin quickly kicked him a few times which stunned Mecha Shadow. Robin then used Light Speed Attack to hit Mecha Shadow with intense power and speed. Robin crashed into the floor, hit Mecha Shadow and the power of the attack left a crater behind. Mecha Shadow got up and teleported, appearing behind Robin and kicking him into the air. He quickly teleported again to kick him into the ground, leaving another crater behind. Mecha Shadow teleported again to pick Robin up and threw him into the air, while preparing a Chaos Beam. He used the Chaos Beam to defeat Robin, who landed on another island. "I can't lose now….. I won't lose now…. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Robin thought. Suddenly he rose up in the air and his Chaos Emerald entered his body, giving him a burst of power and a lot of energy. He teleported and appeared behind Mecha Shadow, kicking him into the air. He quickly teleported again and used Chaos Control to stop time. He rapidly hit Mecha Shadow with Kicks and punches, and the effect of Chaos Control was over, Robin used a Dark Chaos Beam to finish him off. He took Mecha Shadow's Emerald and left, he was off to the G.U.N. headquarters.

**Did you guys like this chapter? Review! **

**Chaos Emeralds in Mecha Shadow's possession: 0**

**Chaos Emeralds in Robin's possession: 2**

**Chaos Emeralds in Team Metal + Team Future's possession: 1**

**Undiscovered Emeralds: 3**


	5. Attack on Westopolis

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Robin and Mecha Shadow. The other characters belong to SEGA.**

**Mecha Overlord chapter four: Attack of Westopolis**

**Location: Westopolis**

Amy, Cream and Big ran through the city, hoping to find a Chaos Emerald, and Amy wanted to impress Sonic by saying she found the Emerald and because of that, he should kiss her. "And after that, we'll kiss! It will be so romantic!" Amy said. "Amy, I know you like Mr. Sonic but he won't kiss you for finding an Emerald!" Cream replied. "What! Of course he will kiss me! He loves me!" Amy said furiously. "Bunny's right Amy, Sonic won't kiss you. I saved Froggy but he didn't kiss me!" Big said. "The difference is that Sonic loves me Big!" Amy replied. "Hey I see something!" Cream said. What Cream saw was an Emerald! "Oh but it isn't a Chaos Emerald! Just an Emerald…." Cream said as she began crying. "Come on Cream! We'll find it!" Amy said. Cream stopped crying. "Y-you're right Amy! We will find it!" Cream said happily. "But where is it?" Big asked. Suddenly the Sky turned red… and a massive airship was seen. "What in the name of Chaos is that?" Amy wondered. Robots similar to Metal Sonic fell from the sky, but they were yellow in color. "MUST FIND CHAOS EMERALD! MUST FIND CHAOS EMERALD!" One of the robots said. "LOCATED! LOCATED!" Another one said. The robot flew towards the Emerald but a blue blur was faster than him. "That Emerald is mine!" Sonic said. "NEED HELP! NEED HELP!" One of the robots said. Suddenly a thousand robot dropped from the ship. Sonic Spindashed right through two robots. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails appeared. Shadow used Chaos Control, Knuckles ran and Tails was in the Tornado III. "This must be Mecha Shadow's army! Time to get rid of some scrap metal!" Shadow said confidently. "250 for me! 250 for Knuckles! 250 for Sonic and 250 for Shadow!" Tails said. 50 robots came charging at Shadow, ready to kill him. "CHAOS!" Shadow shouted. He began to glow red. "BLAST!" He yelled. The robots were destroyed in a blink of an eye. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled. Everything except Shadow froze. Shadow raced towards the 200 robots. He kicked some, punched some, used Chaos Burst on some and used Chaos Snap at some. Now 175 of the 200 robots were destroyed by Shadow. The effect of Chaos Control stopped and the remaining 25 ran away. Now it was Tails' turn. He transformed his Tornado III into the Cyclone. He used a beam to destroy 30 robots and launched missiles at 50, they couldn't escape their destruction. The remaining 120 ran away. Sonic used Light Speed Attack to destroy 190 robots and the remaining 10 fled. Knuckles was able to destroy 145 robots with a lot of punches. The remaining 55 fled. "Too easy! Piece of cake!" Sonic said cocky. "It bothers me how 210 just fled… They are planning something!" Tails exclaimed. Suddenly a large Mecha Sonic was seen. That was what the 210 planned. Fusing…. And then take the Emerald. "Time to destroy this thing!" Sonic said confidently. "I'll show him who the ultimate life form is!" Shadow said. "Let's do this!" Tails and Knuckles said. Sonic spindashed at the robot, but the robot just smashed him into the ground. Shadow used Chaos Control to slow time down. He appeared in front of him. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled. A large explosion was seen, and a lot of smoke. "Too easy!" Shadow exclaimed. The smoke disappeared….. the large Mecha Sonic was still standing. "Guys, I have a plan!" Knuckles said. "Tell us." Shadow said. "Okay, Shadow, you distract it. Sonic, after Shadow distracted him, you use Light Speed Attack to make Mecha Sonic fall. Tails and me will get into the Tornado III and launch a laser at him, destroying Mecha Sonic." Knuckles explained. Tails, Sonic and Shadow nodded. Shadow distracted Mecha Sonic by using chaos spear and blast a few times. Sonic was preparing for the Light Speed Attack. "Ready! GO!" He shouted. He hit Mecha Sonic, knocking him over. Tails and Knuckles were in the tornado, charging the laser. "Is it ready Tails?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah it is, I just need to connect the X-8900 cable to the P-9000 cable and this thing is ready to fire!" Tails said. He connected the cables. "Fire!" Tails said. The laser fired. It moved at immense speed. It hit Mecha Sonic, and a cloud of smoke was seen. "WE DID IT!" Sonic yelled. But the smoke disappeared, revealing Mecha Sonic, still alive. Suddenly a beam of ice hit Mecha Sonic, freezing him. A figure charged up an Electric Light Speed Attack. The figure used the attack, going through his mechanical head, and destroying Mecha Sonic. "Immense power! Must be using the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow said. The figure was revealed to be Robin. "Thanks a lot! But who are you?" Knuckles asked. "I am Robin. I can use the elemental powers of the Emeralds." Robin replied. "Cool! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said. "I'm Tails! I'm the genius of the group!" Tails said. "I'm Knuckles! Guardian of the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said. "I'm Shadow! The ultimate life form!" Shadow said. "Nice to meet you all, can I travel with you guys? I can learn you guys to use the elemental powers and you can teach me some new moves." Robin asked. "Sure, we might stand a chance against Mecha Shadow now!" Sonic replied. "Yeah, we will." Robin said. Amy ran up to Sonic. "Hey Sonic! I found that Emerald! I deserve a kiss!" Amy said. "Ugh no way Amy!" Sonic replied. "Hey Robin, use Chaos Control to get us outta here!" Sonic whispered to Robin. "Chaos Control!" Robin shouted. They disappeared in a flash. "DAMN IT! WHY WON'T HE KISS ME!" Amy shouted. "Amy, it's time to give up on Sonic, he doesn't love you!" Big said. "Mr. Big is right Amy, Mr. Sonic doesn't love you." Cream said. Amy calmed down. "You guys are right… I want him to love me but he doesn't! I've been blind…" Amy said crying. "You will find someone when the time is right Amy! There are a lot of others!" Big said trying to cheer her up. "Yeah…. Let's go to my house and watch a movie!" Amy said. "Sounds good!" Cream said. They left off to Amy's house.

**Location: Egg Carrier mark III, deck**

Silver looked up to the blue sky. It was peaceful. Birds flying around, clouds surrounding the ship. Silver liked it. He walked off to his room, he was going to watch some television. Silver entered his room, it was really nice. The walls were yellow, It had a nice big television, a laptop and much more. Silver turned on the television. The news was on. "Today, a giant warship attacked Westopolis, an army of 1000 robots attacked the city, searching for a Chaos Emerald. Luckily Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and a mysterious red hedgehog saved the city." The reporter said. "An attack on Westopolis? Might as well inform Metal Sonic and the rest." Silver said to himself. Silver ran off to the Control Room. He entered it. "Metal Sonic! Westopolis was attacked by Mecha Shadow's army!" Silver said. "What! Crap! They might come after us! Let me guess, they were searching for an Emerald?" Metal Sonic asked. "Yes, but Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and a red hedgehog destroyed his army and took the Emerald." Silver replied. "Good, we are heading for Ice Cap, We have located an Emerald there." Metal Sonic said. "Okay, I'll inform the others!" Silver replied. "That's good." Metal Sonic said. Silver ran off to inform everyone.

**Location: G.U.N headquarters**

"So you won, and got a Chaos Emerald?" The commander asked. "Yes, we now have a grand total of three." Robin said. "Good, we have located some of Mecha Shadow's forces in the dusty desert, we want you all to go there and destroy them. Shadow, however, will stay here." The commander replied. "Why?" Shadow asked. "You are going somewhere else with Rouge and Omega." The commander said. "Great!" Shadow replied.

**Location: Mecha Shadow's base**

"So they lost a Chaos Emerald to those weaklings?" Mecha Shadow asked. "Yes lord." One of the robots said. Mecha Shadow destroyed him. "I'll do this to the rest of you if you don't get an Emerald the next time." Mecha Shadow said. "We won't fail you, lord Mecha Shadow." One of the robots said. "You will have to proof that first, weakling." Mecha Shadow replied. A few hundred robots left the room. "When I see you, Robin, I will brutally murder you!" Mecha Shadow said. Mecha Shadow left the room too, off to find Robin, and kill him.

_Flashback_

"_You are my creation Mecha Shadow. You shall obey me." Eggman said. "I won't, I am superior, I am your master!" Mecha Shadow said. "I was afraid that this would happen, time to deactivate you." Eggman said. Eggman deactivated him. "If he won't obey me, I'll have him destroyed sooner or later!" Eggman said. Eggman left the room. "I will never obey you Eggman, never!" Mecha Shadow said. He activated himself._

**Of course, review! I gave you guys a little part of Mecha Shadow's backstory! Believe me, I'll give you guys more of it!**

**Emeralds in Team Future + Team Metal's possession: 1**

**Emeralds in Robin + Team Sonic's possession: 3**

**Emeralds located: 1**

**Undiscovered Emeralds: 2**

**And a preview of the next chapter.**

"_Damn it! He's here!" Sonic said._

"_Don't worry!" Robin replied._

"_We can defeat him!" Knuckles said._


	6. Hot, Cold and in between

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Robin and Mecha Shadow and Omicron, the others are owned by SEGA**

**Mecha Overlord chapter five: Hot, cold and in between**

**Location: Dusty Desert**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Robin walked through the desert, hoping to find Mecha Shadow's forces. "Man, have they left? It's like they aren't here at all!" Knuckles said. "Relax, this desert is big, they are here." Robin replied. "Yeah, this desert is big, I remember when I had a whole pack of robots following me!" Tails said. "Ugh don't remind of that… I had to run through here to save Elise, ugh memories of her kissing me are still haunting me…" Sonic said. "Oh yeah, I remember that!" Knuckles said. "You guys want to hear a lame joke?" Tails asked. "Sure." Sonic, Knuckles and Robin replied. "Will you guys remember me is 5 seconds?" Tails asked. "Yeah!" Knuckles, Robin and Sonic replied. "In a minute?" "Yeah!" "In an hour?" "Yes!" "In a day or week?" "Of course!" "In a month?" "Yes." "In a year?" "Yup!" "Forever?" "Heck yeah!" "Knock knock!" "Who's there?" "YOU GUYS DON'T REMEMBER ME!" They all laughed. "That wasn't so lame!" Knuckles said. They spotted some robots. "Damn! They are here!" Sonic said. "Relax!" Robin said. "We can take them." Knuckles said. "Hey isn't that…. IT'S MECHA SHADOW!" Tails shouted. The robots heard him and marched towards their location. "Well, well, well, look who we have here? A bunch of enemies!" Mecha Shadow said. "We can take you on! You are nothing!" Robin said. "Oh really? I can destroy you all if I feel like it." Mecha Shadow replied. "Face it, you can't destroy us without any Emeralds, we're too strong for you with them!" Knuckles said. "Let's battle to find out!" Mecha Shadow replied. Sonic ran towards him and used a spinning kick, but Mecha Shadow grabbed his legs and threw him up in the air. Mecha Shadow spindashed towards Knuckles, who guarded. Mecha Shadow launched missiles at Knuckles who couldn't avoid them. Robin made a sword out of electricity and attacked Mecha Shadow with it. Mecha Shadow guarded, but the attack was too strong and hit him, he was stunned. Tails used an Arm Cannon to hit Mecha Shadow with a Plasma Ball. Sonic finally landed on the ground, Mecha Shadow wasn't stunned anymore and grabbed him up. He was ready to launch a missile in his face. Knuckles hit Mecha Shadow before he could launch the missile, and flew towards Knuckles. He punched him with immense power and knuckles crashed into a rock. Mecha Shadow flew towards Robin next, ready to kill him. He used his Mecha Shadow combo, a lot of kicks and punches, a few missiles and a spindash. Robin's injuries were heavy, he couldn't stand up. Mecha Shadow grabbed the three Emeralds he had, and punched Robin until he coughed up blood. Sonic stopped Mecha Shadow with a Spindash. "I'll admit that you are all putting up a good fight, but it isn't over yet…!" Mecha Shadow said. The Emeralds circled around Mecha Shadow and entered his mechanical body. He transformed into Super Mecha Shadow. He used Light Speed Attack on Sonic to knock him out. He kicked Knuckles into a rock, hard. And he threw Tails up in the air, teleported, and kicked him down. The transformation ended and Mecha Shadow left with the Emeralds. Sonic, Robin, Knuckles and Tails were completely unconscious.

**Location: Ice Cap**

The Egg Carrier landed. Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, Blaze and Silver came out. Mephiles wanted to guard the ship, just in case that any intruders wanted to take it. "It is cold, but the Emerald is nearby!" Metal Knuckles said. "Yes, I can feel the energy, but I also sense signs of life nearby." Tails Doll said. "If it's a monster we will take it down…" Blaze said. "Yes, but now let's focus on our mission." Metal Sonic said. They walked through the icy hills, they were beautiful, lots of snow, a sea, and some robots to kill, Eggman robots who were not destroyed and lived here, but harming living things. "There must be a cave nearby, well, an entrance to a cave." Silver said. "Probably not, there can't be any caves here Silver!" Tails Doll replied. "He is right, I sense an entrance to something, but it is blocked." Metal Knuckles said. "I'll burn whatever is blocking the entrance." Blaze said. They walked a little further and saw a few icy rocks blocking a path to a cave. "I'll handle it!" Blaze said. She burned the rocks, and they could enter the cave. "You are a big help Blaze." Metal Sonic said. "Thanks." She replied. They entered the cave. It was full of ice, obviously. Suddenly, a voice was heard. "You won't come any further." A robot said. "Who are you?" Silver asked. "I am E-114 Omicron. An abandoned Eggman robot, I rebelled against him, so he left me here deactivated, but something activated me a few years ago" The figure, now known as Omicron said. "Hey, Eggman was killed a few days ago! And you have a Chaos Emerald. We need it to destroy a robot known as Mecha Shadow." Tails Doll said. "Mecha Shadow…. That name is not in my databanks." Omicron said. "He was created a few months ago." Metal Sonic said. "That makes sense. But if you want this Emerald, you will have to battle me. I want you, blue robot, to battle me!" Omicron said. "Fine but if I win, I get the Emerald and you will join us." Metal Sonic said. "Deal." Omicron said. Omicron launched a few missiles at Metal Sonic, who avoided all of them. Omicron threw a few grenades, they hit Metal Sonic, damaging him. Metal Sonic used a Light Speed Attack to damage Omicron. Omicron began kicking Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic couldn't avoid the kicks. Metal Sonic got up and hit Omicron with a Metal Sonic combo, a few kicks, punches a Light Speed Attack and a spindash. "Sensors indicate I have 30 percent of my health left. Activate Hyper Mode!" Omicron said. Omicron was now faster and more powerful . Omicron used Missile Bombardment, 50 missiles were launched at Metal Sonic, who could only avoid 20. "Prepare for Omicron combo!" Omicron said. Metal Sonic had a plan. He was charging a Full Power Light Speed Attack, 10 Light Speed Attacks which could finish Omicron. They were ready charging the attacks. Metal Sonic used his Full Power Light Speed Attack, Omicron could not avoid it. Soon Omicron was defeated. "Here is your Chaos Emerald, I will also join your group." Omicron said. "Great! Welcome to the team!" Silver said. "Yes, you will be a great help." Blaze said. And the six left the cave and got back to the ship, and they got Omicron a room, and introduced him to Mephiles.

**Location: G.U.N. headquarters**

"Good to see you again Shadow." Omega said. "Yeah, I haven't seen you in 4 months!" Rouge said. They all hugged and left off to the Lost World, they needed to research the text on the walls.

**Location: Dusty Desert**

Knuckles regained consciousness. "Ugh, that was a hard battle…." Knuckles said. "The rest better regain consciousness soon!" Knuckles yelled. Tails regained consciousness a few minutes later and so did Sonic. "I'm going to get us outta here!" Tails said. He had a remote with him and pressed the red button. "The Tornado should come here soon." Tails said. "Great, but why hasn't Robin regained consciousness yet?" Sonic asked. "He uses the elemental powers of the Chaos Emeralds, that requires a lot of energy, so he won't regain it soon." Tails explained. They waited a few minutes and the Tornado III arrived. They hopped in and flew away.

**Location: The Sky**

They flew past clouds, birds and more. "Hey Tails! I see something!" Knuckles said. In the distance he saw the Egg Carrier. "Hey that's the Egg Carrier!" Sonic said. "That old man is alive?" Knuckles asked. "Impossible. Must be an unused model." Tails replied. "Makes sense, but who activated it?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, we might as well take a look!" Tails replied. They flew over to the Egg Carrier. They made a safe landing.

**Location: Egg Carrier mark III**

Mephiles walked up to Metal Sonic. "A plane landed on the deck, should I go check it out?" Mephiles asked. "Yes, but take Silver with you Mephiles." Metal Sonic replied. He told Silver to come with him and they left off to the deck. They arrived. "Hey that's Sonic and co.!" Silver said. "Sonic?" Mephiles said. "Yeah, the future has been ruined a few times and he helped me restore it." Silver explained. "Oh, okay, let's ask why he is here." Mephiles said. "Fine with me." Silver said. They walked up to them. "Hey Silver!" Sonic said. "Good to see you!" "Yeah, this is Mephiles, a friend of mine." Silver said. "Nice to meet you Mephiles!" Sonic said. "Yes, but who are they?" Mephiles asked, pointing at Tails, Knuckles and Robin. "Tails is the fox! He is a genius! Knuckles is the red echidna! He guards the Master Emerald. And the red hedgehog is Robin, he can use the elemental powers of the Emeralds, but we recently fought Mecha Shadow and lost, and we all lost consciousness. Robin will regain it later because using the elemental powers use up a lot of energy." Sonic explained. Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, Blaze and Omicron landed on the deck. "Sonic, why are you here?" Metal Sonic asked. "I'm fighting against Mecha Shadow with Tails, Knuckles and Robin, but we lost the last fight and lost three Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explained. "And why are Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll here? And who is the green robot?" Sonic asked. "Metal Knux and Tails Doll are helping me, and the robot is E-114 Omicron." Metal Sonic explained. "Oh, I see, great to see you all!" Tails said. "Yeah great to see you four too!" Tails Doll said. "Oh and we got two Chaos Emeralds here!" Omicron said. "Great!" Knuckles said "I shall guide you to your rooms here, that is if you want to stay here with us." Metal Knuckles said. "Of course!" Sonic said. Robin regained consciousness. "Ugh, where the hell am I?" He wondered. "We are on the Egg Carrier mark III" Tails said. "I'll explain everything to you!" Knuckles said. Knuckles explained what happened the last few hours. "I see, so we will stay here?" Robin asked. "Yup, I will show you your room Robin!" Knuckles said. Robin was guided to his room. "Wow it's awesome!" Robin said. "Yeah, we will have dinner in an hour! I'll show you around the ship if that is okay with you!" Knuckles said. "Sure." Robin said.

**Location: Mecha Shadow's base**

"Now I got three of my Emeralds!" Mecha Shadow said. "Now to find the other 4!" He said. A robot walked into the room. "My lord, we have located an Emerald in the Green Forest, shall I order the troops to go there?" The robot asked. "No, I want my enemies to get the Emerald, and when we know who has it, we will strike with all of our forces and kill the one who has the Emerald!" Mecha Shadow replied. "Yes, my lord." The robot said as he left the room.

_Flashback_

"_Where is it! Where is that blasted robot!" Eggman asked. "We don't know sir." An egg pawn replied. "I want you to send all the troops and search for him!" Eggman ordered. All the troops were gathered and in the conference room. Mecha Shadow blasted through a door and Killed every single robot. "Now to find Eggman and kill him!" Mecha Shadow said._

**Did you guys like this chapter? Review! Also, *spoiler alert!* Mecha Shadow will get all the Chaos Emeralds sooner or later… But not in the next 5 chapters…**

**Chaos Emeralds in Mecha Shadow's possession: 3**

**Chaos Emeralds in Team Sonic, Team Future and Team Metal's possession: 2**

**Chaos Emeralds located: 1**

**Undiscovered Emeralds: 1**


	7. Secret Journal

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for Robin, Mecha Shadow and Omicron. The rest belongs to SEGA**

**Mecha Overlord chapter six: Secret journal**

**Location: Egg Carrier mark III**

"And this is the control room! I guess that you know what Metal Sonic does here?" Knuckles asked. "He controls the ship's movements." Robin replied. "Yeah, but we have to go to the dining room now! Diner starts any minute now!" Knuckles said. Knuckles and Robin ran to the dining room, and they entered. "We're the first! We can talk a little I guess." Robin said. "Okay, I want to hear how you can use the elemental powers of the Emeralds." Knuckles said. "Okay, I was born from Positive Chaos Energy, Beings born from Positive Chaos Energy can use the elemental powers of the Emeralds, but it takes a lot of energy to use it. I battled against Mecha Shadow and used my elemental powers against Mecha Shadow, I guess I had a Chaos Emerald and that Mecha Shadow defeated me in Windy Valley, but I teleported my Emerald to a different location in Windy Valley. And he couldn't find it, and when I lose my Emerald after I've used my elemental powers I pass out longer than usual." Robin explained. "Interesting explanation. But if you achieved your super form? Could you still use the elemental powers?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, I achieved it once, a few years ago. Man my elemental powers were awesome! I could use the elemental powers for an unlimited time." Robin replied. "You know, I see you as a friend." Knuckles said. "Thanks, I see you as a friend too." Robin replied. "You know, I have one thing left that I want to ask." Knuckles said. "Blast away!" Robin replied. "Why are your eyes completely black?" Knuckles asked. "It represents the darkness in me…. When I use my dark form I get an immense power burst and I have power to destroy this whole planet, I get completely out of control in my dark form….. I've killed a few people thanks to it." Robin replied. At that moment the rest came in. "We have news!" Metal Sonic exclaimed. "What is it?" Knuckles asked. "We have the location of the last two Emeralds!" Sonic said. "Wow, really? Where?" Robin asked. "In Green Forest and Sky Sanctuary!" Tails replied. "Sweet! When will we go and get them?" Robin asked. "Not, we know that Mecha Shadow needs those Emeralds and since he probably knew it first and isn't there yet, he wants us to get them and then ambush us." Tails Doll and Mephiles replied. "Great, but I'm sure someone else will get them…." Silver said. "I have the feeling that Amy, Cream and Big are going to get the one is Sky Sanctuary….." Blaze told everyone. "They aren't THAT crazy!" Omicron said. "Oh believe me, they are, Amy wants me to love her and she thinks that getting an Emerald will make me love her." Sonic replied.

**Location: Lost World**

Shadow, Rouge and Omega searched all over for clues that could help them reveal the secret of the text on the walls, but it's like there were none…. "Damn it! When are we going to find a clue!" Rouge said furiously. "Relax Rouge, the possibility of finding a clue is one to fifty thousand." Omega said. "Yeah but still, something must be here…" Rouge said. "She's right" Shadow said, who picked up an old book, covered in dust. Shadow picked it up. "Read it." Omega said. "Okay!" Shadow said. _"Shadow, if you are reading this, I'm not dead, you killed a robot replica! But I have something to tell, making Mecha Shadow was a mistake, the biggest fault in my life, after meeting Sonic of course…. Anyway, you have to make sure he doesn't get all the Emeralds, if he does, he will become unstoppable. Mecha Shadow is the most violent creature on this planet right now, if you don't stop him before he gets all the Emeralds, we are screwed. Shadow, if you want to talk to me, come to New Metropolis. I will have a talk with you there to see if I can help you." _Shadow read. "He's alive, and he wants to help us…" Shadow said. "Wow, the doctor admitting he's wrong… that never happened before, he's serious about this." Rouge said. "Let's go to New Metropolis!" Omega suggested. "We have to tell the commander." Rouge said. "No, he'll send all the troops down there to kill Eggman." Shadow said. "But-" Rouge was cut off. "No, that guy might have a good heart but he hates Eggman with all his guts!" Shadow said. "Shadow is right. The commander hates Eggman and his family except for Shadow. He would kill Eggman if he wanted too." Omega said. "Fine." Rouge said. Shadow and the rest raced out of the ruins, heading for New Metropolis.

**Location: Amy's house**

"Amy, I baked some cookies, do you want some?" Cream asked. "Yeah, sure." Amy replied as she grabbed a cookie. "Can I have one too? Please bunny! I'm hungry!" Big asked hopeful. "Of course you can Mr. Big." Cream replied. "Yay! Thanks bunny! You're the best!" Big said as he grabbed a cookie and ate it. "I still want to search for the Emeralds. To help Sonic." Amy said. "Well if you want to we will help you!" Cream said. "Yeah! You, me and bunny are a great team!" Big said. "Thanks guys but where to go…." Amy wondered. She turned on the television. "And many people saw a shiny Emerald in Sky Sanctuary. It might be a Chaos Emerald!" A reporter said. "Hey! Maybe we should go there Amy!" Cream suggested. "Yeah, let's go!" Amy said. The group left off to Sky Sanctuary…

**Location: New Metropolis**

Shadow, Rouge and Omega raced through the city, searching for Eggman. Eventually, they found a big castle, Eggman had to be there. Shadow kicked the door, and another time and another time, until someone opened it. "I see that you have arrived, Shadow, come in." Eggman said. "Alright." Shadow said. Shadow, Rouge and Omega entered the castle. It was huge. Statues of Eggman were everywhere. "First off, I need to know how many Emeralds Mecha Shadow has." Eggman said. "Three, Sonic called us a few hours ago." Shadow replied. "And how many does he have?" Eggman asked. "Two, and they have located the other two Emeralds, but won't go after them." Omega replied. "Why not?" Eggman asked. "Because, doc, they know Mecha Shadow will ambush them." Rouge replied. "I see, I have one of the Emeralds actually, the one is Green Forest is a copy." Eggman said. "But how were you able to make it?" Shadow asked. "Easy, I transferred some Chaos Energy into a fake Emerald, it'll disappear when you use Chaos Control or Chaos Blast, then it'll be a regular Emerald." Eggman explained. "Oh I get it! It was to trick Mecha Shadow! That way he would not know that you had one!" Rouge said. "Correct, now, do you want this Emerald?" Eggman asked. "Yes, of course, that way we can defeat main enemy Mecha Shadow." Omega replied. "Alright, have it." Eggman said as he gave Shadow the Emerald. "Thanks doc, I guess you'll be staying here?" Shadow asked. "Yes." Was all Eggman could say. Shadow teleported him, Rouge and Omega out of New Metropolis and they ended up in Sky Sanctuary.

**Location: Sky Sanctuary**

Amy walked through the Sanctuary…. It was beautiful! But the Emerald was difficult to find because this was a big place. "I hope we'll find it soon…." Amy said. "Well Amy we will! We have to help Mr. Sonic!" Cream replied. "That's true, Sonic needs our help." Big said. They walked around, trying to find the Emerald, and that wasn't an easy job. Eventually, after hours of searching, they saw something. "Hey, is that…." Amy said. "I think it is!" Big said. "I'll get it!" Cream said. Cream walked over to the object, it was the Chaos Emerald. "Yay! I got it!" Cream said happily. But then something flew towards her, kicking her in the jaw. "That belongs to ME!" Mecha Shadow said. He picked up the Emerald. Amy ran towards Cream. "Are you okay?" Amy asked. "I see stars everywhere Amy…" Cream said.

**Location: Egg Carrier Mark III**

Robin felt something…. Something was wrong…. "Guys, I'm going to the Sanctuary, something is going on…" Robin said. "Okay, I'll go with you Robin!" Knuckles replied. The two jumped of the ship and flew towards the Sanctuary.

**Location: Sky Sanctuary**

"Now to kill you three!" Mecha Shadow said. He walked up to Amy and Cream. He charged up a rocket. "DIE!" Mecha Shadow shouted. But before he could fire the rocket, Shadow appeared in front of him and used Chaos Burst. Mecha Shadow flew into a wall. "You pesky little hedgehog…." Mecha Shadow said. "You irritating son of a bitch, bullying children? I'll bully you!" Shadow said. Shadow and Mecha Shadow ran towards each other. Shadow hit Mecha Shadow with a kick and stunned him. He used Chaos Blast to hurt Mecha Shadow badly. Mecha Shadow got up and punched Shadow in the jaw, kicked him in the stomach and punched him up in the air. He teleported to Shadow and kicked him down instantly. Shadow landed on the ground, hurt. Shadow got up though and was charging a Chaos Blast. Mecha Shadow appeared before him and started up charging a Chaos Blast too. "Chaos…." Shadow said. "Chaos…." Mecha Shadow said. "BLAST!" They shouted in unison. Both were hurt severely. "I've had enough of you!" Mecha Shadow said. He teleported to Cream and held a rocket to her face. "Now, Shadow, if you want her to live don't move." Mecha Shadow said threatening. Shadow didn't move at all. "thought so." Mecha Shadow said. He walked up to Shadow. "Now give me the Emerald you stole from me during the fight!" Mecha Shadow said. "No, never!" Shadow replied. "Hey you moved! Say bye!" Mecha Shadow said. Mecha Shadow flew towards Cream. He held the rocket to her face. "Any last words, rabbit?" Mecha Shadow asked. "Yes, Amy, you are like a sister to me, and Mr. Big you are like my big brother. If I die now…. Tell mommy I love her and tell Tails that I love him." Cream said. "Good words, now die!" Mecha Shadow replied. He launched the rocket. Bang. He blasted her head off, it flew into the air. Blood was everywhere….. Amy began to cry, a lot. Big began to cry too and even Shadow shed a tear…. "You killed her…. You emotionless son of a bitch…." Shadow said as he began to glow red. The skies turned red…. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted. Mecha Shadow was engulfed by the blast and was hurt severely. "Ouch, that hurt." Mecha Shadow said. Shadow calmed down. Robin and Knuckles appeared. "Hey that's Cream's body!" Robin said. Knuckles and Robin jumped down. They walked up to Amy. "She's dead, Mecha Shadow killed her…." Amy said. "You did this… You killed her, a young rabbit…." Robin said to Mecha Shadow. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Mecha Shadow asked. "A problem? OF COURSE I DO YOU SON OF A BITCH, BURN IN HELL!" Robin said. A dark aura began to surround him. He turned black, his shoes turned yellow, and his eyes turned white. "DIE!" Dark Robin shouted. Dark Robin charged towards Mecha Shadow. He punched him in the stomach area, followed by a kick to the head. He hit him with a Chaos Burst and used his Robin Combo, 100 kicks and punches, followed by Inferno Burst. Robin kicked and punched Mecha Shadow everywhere. Then came the Inferno Burst, flames began to surround Mecha Shadow, they hurt him afterwards, Mecha Shadow screamed in pain. Robin quickly took his four Emeralds while he screamed in pain. Robin then charged up one of his most powerful attacks, the Hypernova. He fired the Hypernova at it hit Mecha Shadow, almost destroying him. Robin calmed down afterwards. Mecha Shadow just teleported to his base. Knuckles looked at Robin, shocked by his power. "Wow, just wow, you could've destroyed him!" Knuckles said. "If he hadn't teleported, yes." Robin replied. "That was immense power, I've never seen anything like it before." Shadow said. "Wow, you kicked his ass!" Amy said. "And I have good news for you!" Robin said. "What?" Amy asked. "We can revive Cream, but we need all Chaos Emeralds to do it… And we have six…" Robin replied. "We have seven, Eggman is alive and he gave me this one. The one in Green Forest is a fake." Shadow said. "Great!" Robin said. Shadow gave Robin the Emerald. Robin walked up to Cream. The Emeralds circled around her. "Oh great Emeralds, heed my call, I speak for us all, revive Cream the Rabbit! The young one deserves to live and was killed by Mecha Shadow, REVIVE CREAM TO HER FORMER GLORY!" Robin said. Light surrounded Cream. Her head appeared again, and she was breathing. The blood didn't disappear though. "She's alive, but when someone is revived it will take two days for them to wake from their sleep, someone will sleep after being revived to regain power." Robin said. "Wow, Robin, thanks so much!" Amy said. "YAY, BUNNY IS ALIVE!" Big said. Both hugged Robin. "Let go of me! I'm choking!" Robin said. Rouge and Omega appeared. "Whoa! Someone died right? Wait, Cream is…. The blood…" Rouge said. "She was killed by Mecha Shadow, but Robin turned into Dark Robin, beat up Mecha Shadow, took his Emeralds and revived Cream." Shadow explained. "Whew, at least she's alive again…" Rouge said. "Hey guys, the Egg Carrier Mark III is coming over here. You can all stay with us." Knuckles said. "We'd like that." Amy, Big, Omega, Rouge and Shadow said in unison. After a few minutes the Egg Carrier arrived. Robin used Chaos Control to teleport everybody to the ship.

**Location: Egg Carrier Mark III**

Robin, Shadow, Knuckles and the rest appeared on the deck. Omicron, who was also on the deck training, walked up to them. "Robin, who are they?" Omicron asked. "The black Hedgehog is Shadow, the robot is Omega, the bat is Rouge, the purple cat is Big, the unconscious rabbit is Cream, she was killed but I revived her. The bat is Rouge and the pink Hedgehog is Amy. "I see, Metal Sonic will arrive in a few minutes. And a few minutes Metal Sonic arrived. "Omicron explained. Cream was killed by Mecha Shadow I presume?" Metal Sonic asked. "Yes, indeed and I revived her with the power of the Emeralds. She will be unconscious for a few days." Robin replied. "And you beat Mecha Shadow?" Metal Sonic asked. "Yes, for now, but he will return." Robin replied. "I see, I will guide the newcomers to their rooms." Metal Sonic said. He left with everyone except for Robin, Knuckles and Omicron. "How did you beat Mecha Shadow?" Omicron asked. "My dark form." Robin replied. "I see." Omicron replied. 'Now what to do now we have the Emeralds…" Knuckles said. "We can't attack Mecha Shadow just yet." Omicron said. "True, he expects us to do that." Robin said. "Let's go inside." Knuckles suggested. "Fine." Omicron and Robin said.

**Location: Mecha Shadow's base**

"Damn, I lost the Emeralds!" Mecha Shadow shouted. "Lord, calm down." A servant said. "No, I need them! I'll attack the Egg Carrier Mark III!" Mecha Shadow said. "Okay, my lord. " A servant said. "Soon, they will be mine and Robin will be dead!" Mecha Shadow said while he laughed evilly.

_Flashback_

"_I'm leaving in secret, Orbot." Eggman said. "Yes sir, shall I activate the copy?" Orbot asked. "Yes." Eggman said. He left afterwards. "So the old doc is leaving?" I'm sealing myself until the copy is killed. Then I will strike this world with the power I have!" Mecha Shadow said. _

**And that is the sixth chapter, sorry for the delay guys…. Stupid Homework. And review! Oh and for your information, In the next chapters, mayor fights will occur.**

**Next chapter: Preview**

"Wow, talk about humongous!" Sonic said. "Yeah! It's big! Mecha Shadow wasn't kidding when he said he would attack!" Knuckles said. "We can take them on! We will destroy them!" Shadow said.


	8. All over again

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Robin, Omicron and Mecha Shadow, the rest belongs to SEGA**

**This chapter will be extra-long.**

**Mecha Overlord chapter 7: All over again**

**Location: Egg Carrier Mark III**

Everybody was waiting, they knew something was going to happen, they just didn't know what. "When will they or it come?" Knuckles wondered. "Probably in a few hours." Tails Doll said. "I doubt it." Robin said. "Look." Mecha Shadow was flying towards them. He landed on the ship. "Oh so much joy. First I find your airship and then I get to kill you!" Mecha Shadow said. "You won't win Mecha Shadow!" Amy said. "We'll eliminate you!" Omicron said. "Oh really? I'll blow your heads off!" Mecha Shadow said. He flew towards Amy and kicked her in jaw, followed by a punch in the stomach, he then punched her so hard that she coughed up blood. "Stop it!" Amy begged. "No, this is fun." Mecha Shadow said. He then kicked her up into the air. He teleported and kicked her up again. He teleported again. Amy flew past him, Mecha Shadow was planning something! He was charging up a laser, he was going to kill Amy! "Take this!" Mecha Shadow said. But before he could fire his laser Omicron hit him with a rocket. "BOOYA MOTHAFUCKER!" Omicron shouted. "You'll pay for that, robot!" Mecha Shadow shouted. Knuckles and Tails decided to join the fun. Knuckles charged towards Mecha Shadow and kicked him in the stomach area, stunning him. And Tails decided to punch him in the jaw area. Mecha Shadow teleported. "I've had enough of this." Mecha Shadow said. Suddenly six of the Emeralds appeared. "I MIGHT BE HOLDING BACK, BUT NOW I WON'T!" Mecha Shadow shouted. He absorbed the Emeralds. He was now…. Metallix Shadow. He flew towards Amy, who had landed on deck. "Die!" Metallix Shadow shouted. He charged up a laser. He fired it. Amy was almost dead. Her body dropped on the floor. Blood was everywhere. Metallix ran up to Omicron and held a rocket to his stomach area. "Bye bye Omicron!" He said. Bang. The Rocket blew a part of Omicron's body off. "Robin! Revive Amy this instant!" Shadow commanded. "I can't." Robin responded. "WHAT! OF COURSE YOU CAN." Shadow said furiously. "Nope, Mecha Shadow absorbed six of the Emeralds." Robin said. Mecha Shadow charged towards Knuckles and used a laser to vaporize Knuckles, but Knuckles just wouldn't die for some reason. "I won't die until I have fulfilled my duty." Knuckles said. "And that is?" Mecha Shadow asked. "Killing you." Knuckles replied. Knuckles's body fell to the floor. Robin noticed this and became angry. "You killed Amy…. Almost destroyed Omicron and now you hurt my best friend." Robin said. "Time to die." Robin said. The Emeralds came out of Mecha Shadow's body and entered Robin's body. He turned into Super Robin. He charged towards Mecha Shadow and kicked him and punched him wherever he could. Mecha Shadow was in intense pain. Robin charged up a Hypernova. He kicked it towards Mecha Shadow. Bang. Mecha Shadow teleported after the hit. Robin turned to normal afterwards. But the Emeralds, spread across the planet once again…. "Damn it! NOW WE HAVE TO GATHER THE EMERALDS AGAIN!" Shadow said furiously. "Chill Shadow!" Blaze said. "We might need to search for the Emeralds again but we can find them." Metal Knuckles said. "Metal Knuckles is right, we can search for them." Tails Doll said. "Hey Tails! Can you repair Omicron?" Rouge asked. "Yes, I believe I can! But it'll take a few days." Tails replied. "Okay, but where will we search for the Emeralds?" Mephiles asked. "Somewhere, but not here." Sonic said. "I can locate them with the Emerald detector in the control room." Metal Sonic said. "Great!" Omega said. Everybody walked away afterwards, except for Shadow and Robin. "Shadow, I know you love Amy, we can revive her. I promise that we will find the Emeralds and revive Amy." Robin said. "I know. But I'm leaving the group, I will search for the Emeralds on my own." Shadow said. "I'm coming with you." Robin said. "Fine, we'll leave tomorrow." Shadow said. "Why tomorrow?" Robin asked. "Metal Sonic is relocating the Emeralds, do you get the hint?" Shadow asked. "I see." Robin said. They walked to their rooms afterwards….

A few hours later Metal Sonic had an announcement.

"People, calm down!" Metal Sonic said. "We now know where the Emeralds are!" Metal Knuckles said. "Yeah!" Tails Doll said. "The locations are: Emerald Coast, Radical Highway, Green Hill, Red Mountain, Ocean Palace, Mission Street, Final Chase." Metal Sonic said. "Yahoo!" Mephiles shouted. "Yeah, but when will we search for them?" Silver asked. "Tomorrow we will go to Emerald Coast." Metal Knuckles said. "Great! But we all have to go, you know just in case that Mecha Shadow is on the loose." Sonic said. "I disagree." Knuckles said. "Why?" Sonic asked. "Because, Sonic, I think he will let us collect the Emeralds." Knuckles replied. "And why would he let us do that?" Mephiles asked. "Think about it, he wants them and by letting us collect them he'll be happy because he has to do absolutely nothing." Knuckles explained. "That makes sense…" Silver said. "True, but what if he does attack us?" Rouge asked. "He won't, believe me." Knuckles said. Everyone nodded and left the dining room. A few hours later, Robin knocked on Shadow's door. "It's open." Shadow said. Robin entered. "We need to write a letter." Robin said. "Why?" Shadow asked. "We can't disappear without a reason, they'll search for us." Robin explained. "Fine with me." Shadow said. They spent a few minutes on deciding what to write, and a few minutes after they decided, it was done. "We'll leave it in the dining room." Shadow said. "Fine with me." Robin replied. "Oh and we will leave in a few hours. At midnight." Shadow said. "Okay." Robin replied. And at midnight they left. They jumped off the ship. They landed on Radical Highway. Bingo. Just where they wanted to be.

**Location: Radical Highway**

"Just where we wanted to be." Shadow said. "Yes, but now to search…" Robin said. "I wonder if Mecha Shadow has any forces here that will try to stop us." Shadow wondered. "Probably, wouldn't be surprising." Robin replied. They raced across the Highway, no sign of Mecha Shadow's forces….. "Surprising, no forces here or there…." Robin said. "This isn't a good sign, Mecha Shadow would've probably send someone to kill us…" Shadow said. "True, but we need to focus on the Emerald." Robin said. They ran across the Highway, almost at the end. "Hey, I see something…" Shadow said. "The Emerald!" Robin shouted. What they saw was the Cyan Emerald. They raced towards it. Suddenly, something flew towards the Emerald….. It was Mecha Sonic Mark II. He took the Emerald and landed close to the heroes. "Emerald: taken, enemies: DESTROY!" It said. "Time to destroy a little mechanical bitch!" Shadow exclaimed. "Let's destroy that thing…." Robin said. Mecha Sonic MK2 rushed towards Shadow, trying to kick and punch him but Shadow avoided all of them. He kicked the robot in the jaw area, followed by a pack of punches in the stomach area and a kick to head area. Robin charged up a spindash. "GO!" He screamed. He spindashed towards the robot, hitting him in the stomach area. The robot fell on the ground but got up and charged up. He rushed towards Robin and kicked him in the jaw, a few rapid punches to the head and kicked him three times in the stomach, and was kicked up, the robot teleported and kicked him off the highway… Robin fell to his dead presumably…. The robot just laughed, while Shadow got angry. Shadow and the robot dashed towards each other, throwing kicks and punches in a thousand directions. Eventually the robot decided it was enough. He replaced his hand with a Chaos Light Saber. He hit Shadow with the Saber a million times in just a few minutes! Shadow was severely wounded. The robot replaced his Saber with a blaster, he was going to obliterate Shadow. He was charging up a laser, but from the abyss, a light emerged. The light got up to the Highway, It was Robin, who had survived his death somehow…. He kicked the robot and grabbed Shadow, he began to spin like a tornado, Shadow got into ball form. The robot was still stunned by Robin's kick and couldn't move. "TAKE THIS YOU BITCH!" He screamed. He threw Shadow towards the robot, the attack was too strong and destroyed the robot, he was shattered into a million tiny pieces. Shadow got up after the attack and grabbed the Cyan Emerald. "Glad we defeated that thing…" Shadow said. "Yeah, There are probably more Mecha copies out there seeking the Emeralds, what is our next location?" Robin asked. "Red mountain." Shadow replied. Shadow didn't really care about the Emeralds right now, he wanted Amy, he loved her since their meeting at Prison Island. He didn't know why, he just loved her. Amy must've felt the same, but kept going after Sonic because it was something she was used too…. Robin and Shadow left the Highway and were now headed for Red Mountain

**Location: Egg Carrier Mark III**

Tails Doll walked across the hallways, Shadow and Robin were missing, and he needed to find them, he searched nearly everywhere, their rooms, control room, basement, deck, only the dining room remained. He entered it and saw a letter. He began to read it.

"_Dear friends,_

_We have left the group to search for the Emeralds on our own, it will be much easier that way, and it will be easier for you guys too! Do not bother to go to Radical Highway, Red Mountain or Mission Street, we will search for them there. And we should meet up in Final Chase. Have a nice day! AND KILL EVERYTHING THAT WORKS FOR MECHA SHADOW!_

_Later, Rob n' Shad._

"THEY LEFT! THOSE SONS OF A BITCHES!" Tails Doll screamed. Everyone heard it and ran towards the Dining room. "DUDE, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING!" Knuckles shouted. "Robin and Shadow left! They want to find the Emeralds!" Tails Doll explained. Rouge slapped him. "What is so bad about that? It will be good." Rouge said. "I agree, if we search for the Emeralds separately, we will be done faster!" Big said. "Since when did Big get that smart?" Metal Knuckles asked. "Since Tails gave him a smart pill." Sonic replied. "Good, but where are they going?" Omega asked. "Radical Highway, Red Mountain and Mission Street. And we should meet up in Final Chase according to them." Tails Doll replied. "Great, than we have to search in Emerald Coast, Ocean Palace and Green Hill." Metal Sonic said. "Hey, Metal Sonic, an Emerald is on the move." Tails said. "They must have the one from Radical Highway already." Metal Sonic said. They all went to the deck afterwards.

Cream woke up. "Oh, where am I?" She wondered. "It's scary here, so look out Cheese!" Cream exclaimed. She walked through the hallways. She eventually found the dining room. She saw the letter and read it. She remembered now. Her being killed by Mecha Shadow, the pain, everything. "Oh oh! Mecha Shadow is still out there…." Cream said frightened. She walked across the hallways until she found Amy's room. She entered it and saw her. She walked up to her. "Amy, wake up, it's morning." Cream said. No response. "Amy, please wake up!" She shouted. No response. She put a hand on her chest. No heartbeat. She realized Amy was dead. "Oh my Chaos!" She shouted. She ran out of the room crying. She ran, trying to get outside. She got outside, but tripped. "Ow, that hurts!" She said crying. Sonic helped her up. "Sonic!" She said happily while she hugged him. "Mr. Sonic! Amy is dead!" She told him. "Yeah, blame Mecha Shadow, he killed her." Sonic replied. "Why are you so calm?" Cream asked. "He's so calm because we can get her back." Blaze answered. "Yeah, we need to find the Emeralds though, Robin accidently scattered them across the globe." Silver said. "And Shadow and Robin left to find the Emeralds too. So we'll have them quite soon." Mephiles said. Cream smiled. "BUNNY!" Big screamed as he hugged Cream. "I'm happy to see you too Mr. Big." She said. "So where are we going?" She asked. "Emerald Coast." Knuckles replied. "The first Emerald is there." Tails Doll said. They landed in Emerald Coast, ready to find the Emerald.

**Location: Emerald Coast**

The ship landed on the beach. The group came out afterwards. "So who is going to collect the Emerald?" Metal Sonic asked. "Me, Knuckles, Tails, Big and Mephiles." Sonic replied. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Big and Mephiles left to search for the Emerald. After a while Big saw the Emerald, he ran over to it and picked it up, but something hit him and he dropped it. A robot picked the Emerald up. But it wasn't a robot, it was someone in a robot suit. The cockpit opened and revealed someone who controlled the robot….. It was no other than….. Froggy. "Froggy? Why are you in a robot suit?" Big asked. "I have waited so long for this, Big, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH THIS EMERALD! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Froggy screamed. "Wait, YOU CAN TALK?" Tails shouted. "Yes, you see, after Chaos was defeated, I became intelligent! I'm now known as Dr. Frogward!" Froggy answered. "Frogward!" Sonic laughed. "RIDICULOUS! SERIOUSLY? DR. FROGWARD? HAHAHAHA!" "You shall quit laughing soon Hedgehog, as I will kill you and eat your remains!" Froggy said. "That isn't going to happen." Mephiles said. "Let's battle!" Knuckles said. But a familiar tune was heard, it was the Pokémon Fire red Champion theme!

Dr. Frogward would like to battle!

Author sent out Sonic!

What will Sonic do? **Attack**, Item, PKMN, run.

Sonic used Spindash! Frogward lost 45 of 400 hp! Frogward has 355 hp!

Dr. Frogward used missile! CRITICAL HIT! Sonic lost 80 of 347 hp! Sonic has 267 hp!

What will Sonic do? **Attack,** item, PKMN, run.

Sonic used Light Speed Attack! First hit! 35 hp lost! Second hit! 40 hp lost! Third hit! CRITICAL HIT! 90 hp lost! Frogward lost 165 hp! Frogward has 190 hp!

Frogward is now angry! Frogward is ready to kick yo ASS! Frogward used missile bombardment! CRITICAL HIT! Sonic lost 266 hp! Sonic has 1 hp!

What will Sonic do? **Attack,** item, PKMN, run.

Sonic used Chaos Emerald! Sonic is charging up…..

Frogward used Punch! Sonic lost 1 hp! SONIC FAINTED!

Choose a Pokémon! Knuckles, Tails, Big, **Mephiles**.

Author sent out Mephiles!

What will Mephiles do? **Attack,** item, PKMN, run.

Mephiles used Shadow Blast! Frogward lost 150 hp! Frogward has 40 hp!

Frogward used Full restore!

What will Mephiles do? **Attack,** item, PKMN, run.

Mephiles used Rage! Mephiles summoned Demon's sword! Mephiles slashed Frogward! Frogward lost 399 hp!

Frogward used Blast! Frogward is charging….

Mephiles used Rage! BUT IT MISSED!

Frogward used blast! Mephiles lost 300 out of 320 hp!

Mephiles used Rage! Frogward lost 1 hp! Frogward fainted! Mephiles and the rest gained OVER 9000 Exp. Points. Mephiles leveled up! He is now lv. 37! Sonic leveled up! He is now lv. 34! Knuckles leveled up! He is now lv. 45! Tails leveled up! He is now lv 30! Big leveled up! He is now lv. 21! Gained an Emerald! Emerald was put in the key items pocket! "How could I have been beaten! HOW? I AM PERFECTION!" Frogward screamed. "WHO IS READY FOR FUCKIN' FOOTBALL!" Big shouted. He ran towards Frogward and kicked him! "SON OF A !" Frogward screamed. "He's dead!" Big exclaimed happily. They all left Emerald Coast and flew away with the Egg Carrier Mark III.

**Location: Red Mountain**

Robin and Shadow searched the Mountain, searching for the 3rd Chaos Emerald. "Will we ever find that thing?" Robin wondered. "Yes, we have to be patient damn it!" Shadow replied. "Yay." Robin said sarcastically. After a while they found it. But someone kicked Shadow and grabbed the Emerald before he could. It was Mecha Knuckles! "Let's battle!" He screamed. The HGSS champion theme began to play. "Wait, why is PKMN music playing?" Robin asked. "Ask the author." Mecha Knuckles replied. "Because it's epic, now battle for my readers' amusement." The Author replied.

Mecha Knuckles would like to battle!

Author sent Shadow!

What will Shadow do! **Attack, **item, PKMN, run.

Shadow used Chaos Spear! Mecha Knuckles lost 150 of 900 hp! He has 750 hp!

Mecha Knuckles used Mecha Spindash. CRITICAL HIT! Shadow lost 100 of 800 hp! He has 700 hp!

What will Shadow do! **Attack, **item, PKMN, run.

Shadow used Chaos Blast! CRITICAL HIT! Mecha Knuckles lost 350 hp! He has 400 hp!

Mecha Knuckles used Overdrive! Shadow lost 300 hp! He has 400 hp!

Shadow flinched!

Mecha Knuckles used Overdrive! Shadow lost 300 hp! He has 100 hp!

What will Shadow do! **Attack, **item, PKMN, run.

Shadow used Chaos Burst! Mecha Knuckles lost 100 hp! He has 300 hp!

Mecha Knuckles used Rage! Shadow lost 100 hp! Shadow fainted!

Choose a Pokémon! Robin, **?**

Author sent out ? ? is revealed to be Olimar! "Wait, he's from Pikmin! He's not supposed to be in this story!" Robin screamed. "He's in my next Pikmin story. So shut up. He's cooler than you!" The Author replied.

What will Olimar do? **Attack, **item, PKMN, run.

Olimar used Red Pikmin! Mecha Knuckles lost 100 hp! He has 200 hp!

Mecha Knuckles used Ultimate Overdrive! Olimar lost 10000 of ∞ hp! He has ∞ hp!

Olimar used End of day! Mecha Knuckles was destroyed by the Titan Dweevil!

Olimar and the rest gained OVER 9000 Exp. Points. Olimar levelled up! He is now lv. 80! Shadow levelled up! He is now lv. 46! Robin levelled up! He is now lv. 48! Gained an Emerald! Put it in the key items pockets! "I'm staying with you guys." Olimar said. "Okay, thanks for yo help bro." Shadow said. "No problem. Where are we going next?" Olimar asked. "Mission street, last Chaos Emerald WE have to collect." Robin replied. "Who is going to collect the other ones?" Olimar asked. "People." Shadow replied. They soon flew towards mission street with Olimar's ship, the dolphin, which was upgraded after his last adventure.

**Location: Egg Carrier Mark III**

They entered the control room. Metal Sonic had an announcement. It was quiet. "Listen up Hedgehogs, Foxes, Echidnas, robots, dolls, cats, rabbits and bats. I have news. We have a ship on the radar, it is close to ours, but way smaller, three people are on board of the ship and it has 2 Emeralds in its possession, making it fly faster. The thing is, we don't know if this is an enemy ship or an ally ship." Metal Sonic explained. He established a link with the ship. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Metal Sonic asked. Olimar jumped onto his seat and saw a robot. "Shadow! Robin! Is this a friend of yours or an enemy?" Olimar asked. Shadow and Robin ran up to Olimar. "Oh, hey Metal Sonic. Have you collected an Emerald yet?" Shadow asked. "One, you?" Metal Sonic replied. "Two, and that guy with the big nose is Olimar. He helped us defeat a robot. He's an ally." Shadow replied. "Okay, We are heading for Green Hill and you guys are heading for Mission Street right?" Metal Sonic asked. "Yup, but we have to go now, see ya in Final Chase!" Shadow replied. Bang, no connection. "Good we know they are safe." Tails Doll said. "Yes, but we need to go to Green Hill quickly." Omega said. "Yeah, we need to find an Emerald, honey." Rouge said. "We are almost there." Metal Knuckles said. "Who's going?" Tails asked. "Silver, Blaze, Cream, Omega and Rouge." Metal Sonic said. "I hope I don't get killed again…" Cream said frightened. "You won't." Blaze said. "Promise."

**Location: Green Hill**

They landed in Green Hill, the beautiful little place on South Island. "So this is Green Hill, Sensors indicate that the Emerald is located in the south." Omega said. "Okay, so how many minutes would we have to travel to reach it Omega?" Silver asked. "8 minutes and we will be there." Omega replied. "Okay, are there any other life forms here?" Blaze asked. "Two." Omega replied. "Hopefully they are nice guys…" Cream said. "Doubt it, honey." Rouge replied. After 8 minutes they reached the Emerald. Omega ran over to it and grabbed it. But he was kicked in the back my Mecha Tails! An Original Mecha Shadow creation! Buy yours now! "That belongs to me, bitch!" Mecha Tails said. "LET'S BATTLE!"

Suddenly, the N battle music from PKMN B&W began to play.

Mecha Tails would like to battle!

Author sent out Omega!

What will Omega do? **Attack**, item, PKMN, run.

Omega used Rapid Fire! Mecha Tails lost 200 out of 1200 hp! He has 1000 hp!

Mecha Tails used Rapid Tails Spin! Omega lost 150 out of 600 hp! He has 450 hp!

What will Omega do? **Attack**, item, PKMN, run.

Omega used Bombardment! 1st hit! 100 Hp lost! 2nd hit! 200 hp lost! 3rd hit! 300 hp lost! Mecha Tails has 400 hp!

Mecha Tails used Full Restore!

Omega used Bombardment! But it missed!

Mecha Tails used IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! Omega lost 450 hp! Omega fainted!

Choose a Pokémon! Blaze, Silver, Cream, Rouge,** ?**

Author sent out ? ? is revealed to be Louie! (from Pikmin)

What will Louie do? **Attack**, item, PKMN, run.

Louie used army of 50 Pikmin! 50 Purple Pikmin rushed to Louie's side! Louie commanded them to attack Mecha Tails! First 10! 300 Hp lost! Second 10! 300 hp lost! Third 10! 200 hp lost! Fourth 10! 200 hp lost! Last 10! 199 hp lost! Mecha Tails has 1 hp!

Mecha Tails flinched!

What will Louie do? **Attack**, item, PKMN, run.

Louie unleashed the Titan Dweevil! It burned Mecha Tails, than it electrocuted him, followed by an attack from his Monster Pump, and finally Mecha Tails was poisoned by the Comedy Bomb. Mecha Tails lost 9999999999999 hp! Mecha Tails exploded! You gained an Emerald! Louie levelled up! He is now lv. 80! Omega levelled up! He is now lv. 40! Silver levelled up! He is now lv. 36! Wait, Is Silver evolving? Nah…. Blaze levelled up! She is now lv. 38! Cream levelled up! She is now lv. 16! Rouge levelled up! She is now lv. 39! Emerald was put in the key items pocket!

"And who are you?" Blaze asked Louie. "I'm Louie , I'm Olimar's friend and I helped him a lot!" Louie replied. "Do you guys know where Olimar is?" "He's heading for Mission Street. "Okay, can I stay with you guys ?" Louie asked. "Sure, why not?" Silver replied. "That robot dropped an Emerald!" Louie said. "Are we collecting them? "Yes, we need to go to two other places while your friend Olimar and our friends Robin and Shadow collect the other 3. We already have two now so we'll be leaving." Blaze explained. The Egg Carrier Mark III showed up. "We'll be going up there, you coming Louie?" Rouge asked. "Yes, but I will bring my ship! The Hocotate Ship! See you guys soon!" Louie said as he ran off. The Egg Carrier Mark III landed and the crew got on the Egg Carrier. In a few minutes it was in the sky again. Louie wandered off. He found the ship and entered it. "And Louie, what happened?" The ship asked. "Nothing, I destroyed a robot!" Louie said. "You could've been dead." The ship said. "Impossible! I'm Louie, I can't be killed yet!" Louie replied. "Well excuse me for caring!" The ship said. The ship lifted off and flew towards the Egg Carrier Mark III, and the onions were following the ship. (Pikmin can be stored inside onions. It's basically their home.)

**Location: Egg Carrier Mark III**

The ship landed on the deck. Louie got out and was greeted by the heroes. "What are those things behind your ship?" Sonic asked. "Onions, Pikmin are stored in there." Louie replied. "And what sort of Pikmin have you discovered with Olimar?" Tails asked. "Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, White and Purple Pikmin, although Purples and Whites are stored in the ship because they don't have an onion." Louie replied. "Fascinating!" Tails Doll said. Louie answered some questions before heading to the diner room. "We only have to go to Ocean Palace!" Metal Sonic announced. "Me and Metal Knuckles are currently modifying the Egg Carrier! SO IT CAN FLY INTO SPACE!" Tails Doll announced. "Only then will be able to reach Final Chase!" Mephiles said. Everybody clapped. "We'll be in Ocean Palace in an hour!" Metal Sonic said. "Is there a lot of water there?" Louie asked. "Yes." Metal sonic replied. "Great! I can bring the Blue Pikmin!" Louie said excited. "Hey Tails, is Omicron done yet?" Cream asked. "Almost, tomorrow he will be ready!" Tails replied.

**Location: Mission Street**

Robin, Shadow and Olimar raced across it. It wasn't easy searching for an Emerald in such a big place. "When will we find it…." Shadow wondered. "Soon, Shadow." Olimar said. "Yeah, it just takes time." Robin said. "Okay, but if we don't find it, prepare for hell…" Shadow said. They kept searching, after an hour, they finally found it! "Yes!" Shadow shouted, he raced towards the Emerald, but something grabbed it…. It was Frogward, who wasn't dead! He also had a new robot suit! "It belongs to me, mortals!" Frogward said. "LET'S BATTLE!"

Suddenly the Kanto gym leader theme from HGSS started playing!

Dr. Frogward would like to battle!

Author sent out Robin!

What will Robin do? **Attack**, item, PKMN, run.

Robin used Chaos Overdrive! Dr. Frogward lost 1500 hp! He has 10000 hp!

Dr. Frogward used MAH LAZOR! HE FIRED A LAZER! Robin lost 2000 hp! He has 12000 hp!

What will Robin do? **Attack**, item, PKMN, run.

Robin used Elemental storm! Fire, Ice and Lighting hit Dr. Frogward! He lost 4000 hp! He has 6000 hp!

Dr Frogward is angry! AND READY TO KICK YO ASS!

Dr Frogward used Overdrive! Robin lost 7000 hp! Robin has 5000 hp!

What will Robin do? **Attack**, item, PKMN, run

Robin used Dark form!

Robin is charging…

Dr. Frogward used Overdrive! But it missed!

Robin used Dark Form!

Frogward fainted!

Dr. Frogward used revive!

Dr. Frogward used Overdrive! Robin fainted!

Choose a Pokémon! Shadow, **Olimar**

Author sent out Olimar!

Olimar used Pikmin bombardment! Frogward lost 9999 hp!

Frogward used punch! It has no effect on foe Olimar…

Olimar used Purple Pikmin! Frogward fainted again!

You gained an Emerald! Olimar levelled up! He is now lv. 83! Robin levelled up! He is now lv. 58! Shadow levelled up! He is now lv. 57! Put the Emerald in the key items pocket!

"Yes! We beat him!" Robin exclaimed. "Yes, but now we have to get to final chase!" Shadow said. "I can get you there with my ship!" Olimar said. "Cool! Let's go!" Shadow said. They left, ready to get the Final Emerald!

**Location: Ocean Palace**

"Who are going this time?" Louie asked. "You, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Metal Knuckles, and me." Metal Sonic answered. They left the Egg Carrier, and were ready to find the Emerald. After an hour of searching, they found it. Metal Sonic grabbed the Emerald. But there wasn't someone to interrupt and fight him…. "Easy shit!" Metal Sonic said proudly. They entered the Egg Carrier and it lifted off.

**Location: Egg Carrier Mark III**

"So we got the Emerald?" Tails asked. "Yeah, it was easy!" Sonic replied. "Hey is Omicron repaired?" Knuckles asked. "Yes!" Tails replied. Omicron came inside. "It's good to be back!" Omicron said. "Yeah, good to have you back!" Mephiles said. "Who are you?" Omicron asked Louie. "I'm Louie, I'm helping you guys!" Louie replied. "Okay!" Omicron said. "Guys, we are almost there!" Metal Sonic announced.

**Location: S.S. Dolphin**

"We are almost there!" Olimar announced. "Do you have the Emerald on radar?" Shadow asked. "Yup! We can get it with ease!" Olimar replied. "Good, is there another ship on the radar?" Robin asked. "Yes, it's the Egg Carrier! And hey, wait… IT'S THE HOCOTATE SHIP! My pal Louie is with them!" Olimar responded. "Okay!" Robin said.

**Location: Final Chase**

Both ships landed, the Dolphin and the Carrier. Everybody came out. Everybody greeted each other, Olimar and Louie hugged, The others asked Robin and Shadow how everything went, and they explained. "Well, we have the 3 Emeralds we needed to collect!" Metal Sonic said. "Good, now to find the last one!" Shadow said. Everybody ran as fast as they can. The Emerald was there, and they were sure Mecha Shadow was around. They finally reached the Emerald! "Yes! But where is Mecha Shadow!" Cream wondered. "I'm here, silly little rabbit!" Mecha Shadow said. He hovered quite high above them. They looked up. "Finally, thanks for collecting my Emeralds!" Mecha Shadow said as he laughed. "What's so funny?" Robin asked. "I finally get to destroy you and your puny friends! THAT'S FUNNY!" Mecha Shadow replied. The Emeralds circled around him, eventually entering his mechanical body. He screamed, it hurt him, yet it felt so right. The pain stopped. What the heroes saw was devastating. The Mecha Overlord! The heroes were shocked. They didn´t have any power…. They couldn't defeat him…. He was too strong and they knew it…. But they would have to fight! For Peace, for freedom and everyone he had killed…. This was it…. The final battle….

**Yeah, yeah, it has been a while since I gave you guys a chapter, well here it is! I included Olimar and Louie from Pikmin because they will be the main characters of my next story. Anyway I knew I couldn´t make long chapters about collecting 1 or 2 Chaos Emeralds so I created this chapter! Hope you guys are happy! Reviews would be appreciated!**


	9. Grand Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or locations ETC in this story except for Robin, Omicron and Mecha Shadow. The rest belongs to SEGA and Nintendo**

**Mecha Overlord Chapter 8: Final battle and Epilogue**

**Location: Final Chase**

"So, who will be the first to be slaughtered?" Mecha Overlord asked. "No response? Silver, Blaze and Mephiles, you three will be my first victims!" Mecha Overlord announced. He kicked Silver in the stomach, followed by a punch in face and a kick so hard that Silver flew upwards. Mecha Overlord teleported and smashed him down. Silver got up and used his ESP to throw some asteroids at Mecha Overlord, who avoided them and moved closer. He kicked Silver in the face, making him fly at the speed of light. Mecha Overlord quickly teleported and threw him down. He hovered down. Silver was lying on the ground, blood on his face, belly, arms, you name it, it's there. Mecha Overlord picked him up and in his hand, a tiny little energy fragment appeared, he was going to use a beam to kill Silver. Mecha Overlord was done charging. "Any last words, Silver?" He asked. "Yes, I hope you die, you are the most gruesome creature in the entire universe…. And far worse than the Mecha Overlord from my timeline…." Silver said. He fired a beam, Silver vaporized. Everyone just stood there, tears in their eyes…. Mecha Overlord quickly flew over to Blaze, and punched her in the face a few times followed by a kick and then he punched her so hard that she fell off Final Chase! Blaze fell to her dead! A crash landing on Earth…. So painful….. Mecha Overlord quickly walked over to Mephiles, who wasn't even scared, he didn't cry either…. "Any last words, Mephi?" Mecha Overlord asked him. "Yes, CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles shouted. A clever move! He grabbed Cream, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll, Omega, Rouge, Big, and Omicron. "Sonic, Shadow, Robin, Tails, Knuckles, Olimar and Louie can handle it…. Hopefully." He thought. He teleported back to Earth, bringing people to safety, he knew he couldn't save Blaze and Silver, Mecha Overlord would always take on the weakest first….

The effect of Chaos Control was over.

"So they escaped? Fools, nothing will stop me! The great Mecha Overlord!" Mecha Overlord said. "We will stop ya, dickface!" Louie said. "Oh really? And what are you going to do? Throw a Pikmin at me?" Mecha Overlord asked. "Yes." Louie replied. He threw a purple Pikmin at his face! The Pikmin landed on his face and Mecha Shadow fell. "That hurt!" Mecha Overlord said. He held a ball of energy to the Pikmin's face. "Oh no you're going to kill me!" The Pikmin said sarcastically. "Yeah it's fun, any last words?" Mecha Overlord asked. "Yeah, IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!" The Pikmin said. A beam came out of his mouth. "That hurt you pest!" Mecha Overlord said. He killed the Pikmin. "Stop this!" Sonic said. "If you are going to fight someone it's me, Shads, Knuckles, Tails and Robin! Leave the others alone will ya?" "Alright! PREPARE FOR YOUR DEAD, HEDGEHOG!" Mecha Overlord shouted. The heroes and Mecha Overlord charged at each other! Mecha Overlord punched Knuckles and kicked Sonic in the face! But Shadow used Chaos Burst to damage Mecha Overlord! Mecha Overlord hit Shadow in the stomach afterwards, followed by a kick to the jaw and a punch in the back! Robin, using Chaos Energy, created two fire swords! He charged at Mecha Overlord and hit him a few times! Mecha Overlord was able to guard and kick Robin in the stomach, stunning him. He turned his robotic hands into energy swords. He hit Robin with the swords 50 times, causing severe pain for Robin. He was out. Sonic kicked Mecha Overlord in the jaw area and punched him in the stomach area a few times, causing minor damage. Mecha Overlord grabbed Sonic, threw him up, teleported and kicked him down, Sonic was out. Shadow was next, Shadow used Chaos Blast and hit Mecha Overlord. Mecha Overlord was hurt. "Alright you pest….. Time to end this." Mecha Overlord said. "activating hyper mode!" He kicked Shadow up and hit him with his energy swords, causing severe damage! Shadow was out. Tails and Knuckles were left. "Dang!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Yeah…. We are screwed…." Tails said. Mecha Overlord kicked Knuckles and punched Tails, he grabbed them afterwards and held a ball of energy to their faces….. "Bye!" Mecha Overlord shouted. He fired the beam. Knuckles and Tails weren't dead, but they were unconscious. "Well, well, well, seems like no one is left to fight, well, no one worthy of fighting. He flew up. He was going to destroy Earth! He held his hand up, a tiny ball of energy appeared. But it became bigger, and bigger, and bigger….. Sonic and Shadow, who were still unconscious, heard a voice. "Don't give in! You can do it!" It was Chaos, the god of destruction. "That thing is going to the destroy the planet AND THE CHAO! THAT CANNOT HAPPEN! YOU HAVE TO STOP IT! I'LL HELP!" Chaos said. Sonic and Shadow opened their eyes, they were red. They transformed. They became stronger! They are now Turbo Sonic and Turbo Shadow. Their quills became longer, way past long really. "Let's do this!" Turbo Sonic said. "Alright!" Turbo Shadow said. They were charging up a Spindash, but not a regular Spindash, a Rolling combo! They combined forces and Spindashed towards Mecha Overlord! He was almost done charging! "Just a little more….." He said. But Turbo Sonic and Turbo Shadow hit him before he could fire it! Mecha Overlord became Mecha Shadow again due to the hit. "WHAT HOW WHO WHERE!" He shouted. He looked at Turbo Sonic and Turbo Shadow. "You two!" He said. "You will DIE!" He shouted. Turbo Sonic and Turbo Shadow ignored him. "Alright? You ready?" Turbo Sonic asked. "Yeah, let's just get this over with…." Turbo Shadow replied. "Chaos Control!" They shouted in unison. They fused….. They became Turbo Shadic… "Mecha Shadow, You are going down!" Turbo Shadic said. "Oh really? I have one last resort…." He said. He suddenly began transforming. An immense power was felt by everyone in the universe! Suddenly, something appeared…. Mecha Shadow was no more… "I am Ultimate Mecha Overlord! I shall rule over all!" Ultimate Mecha Overlord shouted. "NO WAY!" Turbo Shadic shouted. "YES! NOW MEET YOUR DOOM! TURBO SHADIC!" Ultimate Mecha Overlord shouted. The two charged at each other. Turbo Shadic punched him in the stomach, followed by a swift kick in the jaw! Ultimate Mecha Overlord punched Turbo Shadic and hit him with a few Energy Balls, which Turbo Shadic kicked away. Turbo Shadic tried to punch Ultimate Mecha Overlord but he blocked the punch. He threw Turbo Shadic up and blasted him. Turbo Shadic teleported and hit Ultimate Mecha Overlord in the back, he fell down. Ultimate Mecha Overlord got up and teleported. "Hey, come out will ya?" Turbo Shadic said. "Already did." Ultimate Mecha Overlord replied. Turbo Shadic turned around and was hit in the stomach. Followed by a kick in the jaw and a punch to the face. Turbo Shadic teleported. He appeared behind Ultimate Mecha Overlord and tried to kick him, but he was grabbed. He was thrown up. Ultimate Mecha Overlord teleported and punched him down. Turbo Shadic hit the ground, he got up and smiled. "Tough fight! The way I like it!" Turbo Shadic said. "This is your last fight!" Ultimate Mecha Overlord said. "No, It's your last fight!" Turbo Shadic said. They charged at each other again. Their punches and kicks collided, the only sound that was heard was bang. They teleported. They appeared and punched each other. They teleported, and kicked each other. They teleported, and blasted each other. They teleported, Ultimate Mecha Overlord tried to kick Turbo Shadic, who teleported. Turbo Shadic appeared and kicked Ultimate Mecha Overlord down. He landed on the ground. "Annoying little pest." Ultimate Mecha Overlord said. "Damn proud of it." Turbo Shadic said. They charged at each other once again. Ultimate Mecha Overlord punched Turbo Shadic everywhere. Turbo Shadic was unable to block them. But suddenly a fiery sword hit Ultimate Mecha Overlord. It was Robin, using the last of his strength. Ultimate Mecha Overlord was paralyzed. Turbo Shadic took a chance, he teleported. He was charging up a beam that would destroy Ultimate Mecha Overlord. "Olimar, I need you to distract Ultimate Mecha Overlord for me! I'm going to charge this beam up and destroy him!" Turbo Shadic shouted at Olimar. "Got it!" Olimar replied. Olimar had 150 Pikmin with him. He threw a purple at Ultimate Mecha Overlord. He slammed it away. Olimar threw 20 blues, 30 yellows, 10 reds, 15 purples and 10 whites at Ultimate Mecha Overlord. Ultimate Mecha Overlord couldn't dodge them nor kill the Pikmin. Ultimate Mecha Overlord got up and blasted all of Olimar's Pikmin. "Fuck." Olimar said with fear. "Yes, be afraid!" Ultimate Mecha Overlord shouted. But suddenly, a creature emerged from the ship! It was the Waterwraith! "Da fuck is that?" Ultimate Mecha Overlord asked. "My friend the Waterwraith, well, friend…" Olimar replied. The Waterwraith saw Ultimate Mecha Overlord and rolled towards him with his steamrollers. Ultimate Mecha Overlord tried to punch and kick and blast the Waterwraith but it didn't work. "Why can't I hurt this thing?" Ultimate Mecha Overlord shouted. "It's physical form is anchored in another dimension!" Olimar replied. The Waterwraith rolled over Ultimate Mecha Overlord. Ultimate Mecha Overlord got up and flew up. He charged a beam. "Time to die, assholes!" He shouted. At that moment. Turbo Shadic fired his beam. Ultimate Mecha Overlord turned around just in time and stretched his robotic arms, blocking the beam. "I shall not die here!" He shouted. "You will! I need to destroy you, I have too!" Turbo Shadic replied. "Olimar! Throw Purple Pikmin on Ultimate Mecha Overlord! It will weaken him!" Turbo Shadic shouted. Olimar did as requested. He threw a Purple Pikmin on Ultimate Mecha Overlord. He was getting weaker. Olimar threw another Purple Pikmin on him. He could still block the beam, but he had trouble blocking it. Olimar threw another Purple Pikmin at him. He couldn't block the beam anymore, he had lost his strength. "I CANNOT DIE HERE! I AM PERFECTION! YOUR MASTER! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! AND EVENTUALLY THE UNIVERSE!" Ultimate Mecha Overlord shouted. He was completely destroyed by the beam. "We did it…. We beat him…" Turbo Shadic said shocked. Defusion. "We did it, we destroyed him…." Shadow said. "Yeah, we did." Tails said, who had just woken up. "Finally!" Robin and Knuckles said in unison. "Hey, where are the Emeralds?" Sonic asked. "They are destroyed…" Robin said. "What?" Knuckles shouted. "Yeah, the battle was so intense… It was too much for the Emeralds to handle the beam you two fired Sonic and Shadow. Now I will disappear, and Amy shall be dead, forever." Robin explained. "You and Amy are dead?" Shadow asked. "Amy shall forever be dead…. I shall disappear…." Robin replied. "Can't we save both of you?" Louie asked. "No, the prophecy in the Lost world said two will fall, me and Amy have fallen…." Robin replied. "It was good knowing ya, Robin…." Knuckles said. "Thanks…. By the way….. I may be locked inside the Master Emerald, either that, or I will disappear….." Robin replied. Those were his last words, as he disappeared…. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow boarded the Egg Carrier Mark III and left for Earth, Olimar left for earth with the Dolphin and Louie with the Ship.

**Location: Earth, G.U.N headquarters**

"You defeated Mecha Shadow!" The G.U.N commander said. "Yeah but we paid a price….." Knuckles said. "The Emeralds were destroyed and Robin disappeared with them, and Amy shall forever be dead…." Sonic explained. "Oh….." Metal Sonic said. "Well, that sucks….. but we need to be happy that we are alive….." Tails Doll said. "Yes, but still…." Metal Knuckles replied. "Let's just go home…." Sonic said. They did.

**EPILOGUE**

Metal Sonic, Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles killed Eggman. Mephiles is living together with Omega, Rouge and Shadow in Central City. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles agreed to protect the world together, and are watching various parts of the world. Cream and Big are living together in Green Hill, along with Vanilla (Cream's mom). Omicron destroyed all of Eggman's bases and his creations. Olimar and Louie left for Hocotate. But on Angel Island, something appeared, something came out of the Master Emerald. "I shall protect this place and my friends….. forever…." Robin said.

**Well, that's the end…. Hope you guys liked the story, and like I said, my next story shall be a Pikmin story, so stay tuned for that!**


End file.
